


New Year

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, bucky barnes fanfiction, bucky barnes x y/n - Freeform, bucky barnes x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: y/n finds a glum-looking Bucky the day before New Year’s day
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	New Year

The other Avengers were called to a mission away from the Avengers Compound on December 31st, shocking everyone. It was almost as though the Grinch had decided to steal their New Years’ celebration from the Avengers. Tony, of course, was the most bummed out over it as he’d been planning a New Year’s gala for months. He was ready to welcome the New Year with a boom.

Of course, a few of them were left in the Compound since the situation at hand didn’t call for everyone on the team. y/n found herself in the compound with Vision, Bucky, and a visiting Peter Parker—who Aunt May reluctantly dropped off.

With the lack of teammates in the Compound—and the way she managed to beat Peter at any other video game they tried—she found herself growing bored with every passing moment. They were welcoming a new year! She was supposed to celebrate that with her closest friends. Instead, she was practically alone in the tower with a broken leg.

y/n made her way to the lounge, where she was surprised to find Bucky, someone she’d only ever known as Steve’s best friend or the Winter Soldier. The pair rarely interacted as they had different skill sets, meaning they rarely went on the same missions together nor were they ever partnered up with each other. 

She found herself plopping down onto the seat next to him as she took in his features, all illuminated by the orange glow of the fireplace.

“Hey, Bucky, are you alright?” y/n questioned, taking in his somber expression as he blankly watched the flames dancing in the fireplace.

“No,” he gave her a short response, as y/n’s brows furrowed. She didn’t know Bucky too well to be able to get a read on him. She didn’t know if he was sad, mad, happy, or if somber was simply his default expression whenever he wasn’t around anybody.

“Well, do you want to talk about it?” y/n questioned as Bucky shrugged in response. “Would it be okay with you if I guessed as to why you seem grumpy?”

She only received a soft hum in response. She never knew if Bucky didn’t want to talk to her or if he really was just quiet by nature. Maybe he’s just shy since I’ve never talked to him.

“Is it because Steve’s going on a mission?” y/n guessed, her brows furrowing.

“It’s not that. I’m used to that. It happens all the time,” Bucky responded quietly as y/n nodded in understanding.

“Is it a seasonal thing?” y/n questioned, raising a brow at Bucky. In her life, she’d met a few people whose mood changed with the weather. She wondered if Bucky felt the same.

“I guess it’s something similar to that, yes,” Bucky nodded slowly as y/n took in the information, driving her deep in thought. Would Bucky talk to her about his emotions if she asked him to? She knew the soldier struggled with keeping his emotions intact; she could hear his screams through the walls of the compound as nightmares plagued his mind in sleep. All those nights, she wanted to come to his aid, but she didn’t want to cross any boundaries they had between them.

“Would you want to talk to me about it?” y/n offered, a soft smile on her face as Bucky took in her expression, giving himself a moment before responding.

“And you’ll listen to me?” Bucky questioned, a small expression of shock on his face as y/n smiled at him.

“Of course! We’re teammates and I don’t like seeing you sad. I want you to be able to talk to me about what you may be feeling right now,” y/n explained, earning herself a slow nod from Bucky.

“Well, Christmas just passed. I received way more than I deserve and it made me wonder how other people—people outside the Avengers—see me. Whenever I’m with the team, I feel like there are people who care about me. People like you, for example. I don’t think the world sees me the way anyone on the team does. We’re entering a new year and I’m not even sure if people actually accept me as an Avenger yet,” Bucky admitted as y/n nodded in understanding.

“Well, it doesn’t matter what other people think of you,” y/n shrugged as Bucky gave her a sad smile.

“It does to me. I’ve been on this planet for years and in those years, people have viewed me in different ways. Now, I’m just hoping they don’t still see me as the cold-hearted assassin I was when I worked under HYDRA’s command,” Bucky confessed, as y/n’s gaze softened as her heart ached for the poor man. She knew everyone on the team have all had their past struggle, but she could never imagine everything the man seated in front of her had been through.

“Well, we have a PR team. You can probably cooperate with them if you want to switch your image up a bit,” y/n quipped, earning a chuckle from Bucky, “You can even do one of those bullshit ‘new year, new me’ resolutions.”

“It seems kind of stupid now that I think about it,” Bucky chuckled to himself as y/n’s brows furrowed.

“It’s not stupid to want to have people view you differently this year. I’ve seen the way people still give you shit for things you did under HYDRA. I don’t know if it’s any consolation, but I think you’re amazing. You’re great out on the field and you work well with the rest of the team,” y/n smiled up, “Do you want to go watch the fireworks from the roof?”

“We have fireworks?” Bucky questioned, raising her brow at y/n.

“No, but I can usually see fireworks from the roof around New Year’s Eve. So, what do you say?” y/n offered, earning a nod from Bucky.

“Sure. We can go check out the fireworks later,” Bucky smiled at her, “Of course, after we finish planning the bullshit ‘New year, new me’ thing you were talking about.”

“It’s a deal,” y/n smiled up at him before heading to Steve’s office to grab pens and papers for them to write their resolutions onto.


End file.
